


Somewhere Safe

by ClareGuilty



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Naked Female Clothed Male, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: You want off this planet, and who better to give you passage than a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter and his strange green child?Additional chapters may be added. Rating may change
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian & Reader, Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 418





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I very desperately want to parent Baby Yoda and also bone the Mandalorian and this is how I will do both of those things. Additional chapters/parts may be added later. Reader may be a Twi'lek but is described very neutrally.

Yelling. Everyone was always yelling. Husks and guts and roasts for sale. Scraps and parts and tools. You wormed your way through the throngs of shoppers in an attempt to make your way to the two or three stalls you actually needed to get to. The market was always busy. No matter what day or time you visited, there were always hundreds of people, and they were always yelling.

Sighing, you recited your list to yourself and tried to shove past a group of thugs who were attempting to intimidate a junk trader into giving up some speeder parts. God, this planet was a shithole. You were about to spend far too many credits on some produce that wouldn't even be that fresh just so you could return to the tiny room you were renting from a guy who was definitely running some kind of drug operation.

You probably should have just saved up for passage to another planet, somewhere quiet and peaceful where you could actually breathe the air without getting a whiff of fumes and toxins, but it was hard to save up when you were just doing contract work. Eating was difficult enough between one job and the next. You were stuck here until you came into some kind of mysterious fortune.

You stopped at a crossing and let out a groan as a caravan of six legged beasts lumbered through the square. They were huge and slow and took up the entire crossway. It would be at least a few minutes before they all had passed.

Glaring at the brown-grey clouds that blanketed the continent, you dreamed of quiet nights and moments of gentle solitude. This corner of the galaxy had gone to shit, one revolution after another it felt like. Warring factions destroying entire planets for reasons you couldn't comprehend.

A gentle tug at the hem of your overclothes had you reaching for your knife. Like hell someone was going to pickpocket you.

There was a... something clinging to the bottom of your coat. Maybe a baby Nautolan? You had only met one before, and he certainly didn't look like this. Whatever this was, it was green and small: barely taller than two power converters stacked on top of each other. Wide, innocent eyes and even wider, floppy ears. A tiny hand fisted in the fabric of your coat. The thing was wearing clothes, so you assumed it wasn't some kind of pest. It blinked at you and tugged on your coat again, waving its other stubby arm towards the other side of the road.

"You need help getting across?" You tucked your knife away. "Alright, but if you try to rob me, I'm going to throw you in the garbage heap."

The tail end of the caravan came into sight, and you began slowly walking to the other side of the road. The child -- you assumed it was a child -- toddled after you but couldn't keep pace with your long strides.

"Oh, come here," you scooped the thing into your arms. It was surprisingly light. You made it to the other side of the street and glanced around, looking for a larger green person that wore the expression of a worried parent. "Your parents should be ashamed," you shook your head. "This is no place for someone like you."

Scanning the crowd, you realized it would be nearly impossible to find a total stranger. "I don't even know what they would look like," you frowned at the little guy. "I sure hope I don't wind up having to take you in. I hate to say it, but I probably can't even afford to feed you."

The baby made a slurping sound, alternating between watching your face and gazing out at the people who filled the market. Maybe it was smart enough to recognize its parents? You sure hoped so.

You continued on, trying to tabulate how much this thing would need to eat in the event you had to take care of it. Would even be able to learn Basic? You had only had the child for less than ten minutes and already you were planning your entire life with it.

"I hate that your cuteness is a protective mechanism," you wrinkled your nose. "It works far too well. I feel like I would give you anything I owned if you asked for it." You felt like an idiot, talking to this random child you had just probably stolen.

Blinking and cocking its head, the baby reached for one of your necklaces. Sure enough, you handed over the charm without question. Tiny green lips clasped over the polished bone, and a bead of drool slid onto your sleeve. Of course.

A large figure stepped out in front of you, stopping you in your tracks. You clutched the child close and took a half-step backward.

"Give him to me," a modulated voice demanded. You stared past the barrel of a blaster and into the terrifying countenance of a Mandalorian helmet. You recognized it -- who wouldn't? The Mandalorians were legends around these parts. They had survived the fall of the republic, the fall of the empire, the rise of whatever power currently claimed the galaxy.

You raised your chin, turning your body to shield the baby from any potential fire. "I'm looking for his parents."

"He doesn't have any," the Mandalorian said. "He belongs to me."

"He's a child! Not a trophy! He needs someone to take care of him." You held your ground.

A few people had glanced your way, but you had lived on this shithole long enough to know that shootouts in the marketplace were hardly even a talking point anymore. Would they even move your body out of the streets?

"Hand him over. Now."

You were about to turn and make a run for it -- who knows why you felt the urge to protect this thing -- when the child reached out towards the bounty hunter.

"A- aba ba?" he cooed. In favor of drooling on your necklace, the baby was watching the Mandalorian with a small smile. "Baba."

"Oh," you pursed your lips. "He's yours."

"He belongs to me." The Mandalorian repeated.

"Is that your baba?" you asked, pointing at the hunk of beskar that was still aiming a blaster between your eyes.

"I'm not his father," the bounty hunter said.

"No," you corrected him, "You're his baba." You knocked the business end of the blaster aside and took a step forward. "I'll give him back to you, but you have to buy me a hot meal. Him too," you pointed to the child. "You owe him an apology for abandoning him on the streets like that."

The mandalorian sighed. He reached for the child, but you turned away and stuck out your free hand instead, waggling your fingers expectantly. 

"Food."

-

You wound up in a dimly lit cafe on the outskirts of the city. It was quiet, but not in a good way. Tension was palpable in the air; and even with 3 knives, you were sure everyone else was more armed than you. No one dared give you any trouble when you were party with a mercenary in a full suit of beskar armor. Though you thought the tiny green child sitting on the table next to you was a little weird.

The mandalorian ordered two of the cheapest thing on the menu, but you weren't going to complain because it was free and it was hot. The baby seemed to agree with you, practically falling face first into his bowl before you and the mandalorian caught him. To your surprise, the bounty hunter began carefully feeding the child small bites. It was hilarious and heartwarming.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"What's yours?" you countered. You weren't about to give up your information to some flashy mercenary. You were trying to stay alive for at least a little while longer.

"Mando," he answered, and you snorted.

"Let me guess, your second name is Lorian? People actually let you get away with that?" You rolled your eyes and shoveled more food in your mouth.

"They don't have a choice," he said flatly. Your eyes wandered to the blaster at his side, then to the pulse rifle on his back. You were amazed you weren't dead already.

"Your name?" He asked again, and you finally told him. Your meal continued in relative silence. No sound but the gentle cooing and smacking of the baby as he ate.

At last, your curiosity got the better of you. "How did you wind up with a child anyways? You don't strike me as the fatherly type?"

"Apu," the baby gurgled.

"He was a job." You blanched. Someone wanted this baby dead? Or captured?

The mandalorian continued, "The client was... not to my liking, so I took responsibility for him. I'm going to take him somewhere safe."

"Well you picked the wrong planet for that," you scoffed.

"This is just a stop along the way. I needed supplies." There was an edge of annoyance in Mando's voice.

You stared past him into the cafe. It looked terrible. You thought about going home to your room and fought back a groan. As much as you knew you were going to regret this, you had no choice.

"Take me with you."

"No."

You mustered all of your courage and stared straight into Mando's stupid mask. "I'll pay you back for the passage. I can work."

"I said no."

"You're my only chance of getting off this stupid planet. I don't have much, but I'll earn my keep. I can shut up when I have to. Just get me somewhere better than this and you'll never have to see me again." You weren't going to beg -- not yet.

"You're lucky I haven't killed you." Mando stood. He towered over you. It was terrifying. "Hope that I never see you again."

The baby pushed himself to his feet and toddled over to your side of the table. He stopped in front of you reaching out with his tiny little hands, "Ootoo."

"Oh," you reached for your necklace, turning the charm in your palm. "You know what, you slobbery bastard? You can have it. Just don't choke, please." You pulled the necklace off and looped the cord a few times before placing it around his neck.

Mando didn't say anything. You could feel him watching you, but you gathered up what remained of your pride and walked away without looking back. You would find another way off this planet.

-

You woke in the night to the sound of someone banging on your door. Slamming on the button, you glared at whoever had the audacity to wake you. They had better have a good reason for interrupting your already fitful sleep.

It was a kid. A different kid. Older for sure. This one was a Rodian. He asked for you by name.

"Who are you? How did you find me?" you demanded. The kid held out his hand and you peered at the object. It was your necklace. The one you had given the baby.

"What does he need?" you squinted. You had no trust for Mando -- even if he did buy you food. He had basically threatened to kill you at that same meal.

The kid shrugged and motioned for you to follow him. He seemed a little rushed.

"Oh, hold on a moment," you groaned. "Let me get my things." You grabbed your gear, throwing your coat on and digging up the shitty blaster you kept at the bottom of your trunk.

The kid led you on the most uselessly obscure path through the city. You raced to keep up with him as he darted through the dark alleys. If this mandalorian didn't kill you first, you were sure as hell going to make him pay for this. The trail ended at an empty loading bay, and you were instantly on the defensive.

Footsteps echoed off the nearby buildings. You drew your blaster. Was this some kind of ambush?

The mandalorian stepped out of the shadows.

The little Rodian ran up to him, pressing the necklace back into his gloved palm. In turn, Mando gave him a handful of coins. It was certainly more than he had paid for your meal earlier, stingy bastard.

You looked after the kid as he disappeared into the night. It was just you and Mando.

"Where is he?" you demanded.

"Asleep -- in my ship."

"Why am I here?" You adjusted your grip on the blaster. Damned beskar would probably render your shots useless -- if you could even manage to hit him.

"You wanted to leave."

You hesitated. Was he offering you a way out? Holstering your blaster, you took a tentative step forward. "I want to start over somewhere new. Somewhere safe."

Mando didn't move, so you took another step. Then another. You stopped once you were directly in front of him, staring into his mask and fighting down the hope that was rising in your chest.

He extended a hand to you, "Somewhere safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Check out my other fics on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> I bake homemade memes on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando and Reader stop on a planet before setting off to find a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I hope you enjoy this prime Baby Yoda content!

The Razor Crest was small, but not cramped. Untidy, but not dirty. Even if you had grounds to complain -- which you didn't -- you found you didn't really want to. You were off Tatooine, and that was enough for you.

There was a tiny bunk just above eye level, and the Mandalorian gestured to it before climbing up to the cockpit. You didn't have much, but you stowed your gear and glanced around for a moment before climbing up after him. You had only been on a ship once, many years ago, and it was not an experience you liked to dwell on. This time, you felt a spark of hope, a taste of freedom.

A makeshift crib took up quite a bit of space in the cockpit, but the child slept soundly inside, so you made yourself comfortable with the little room that was left.

"Strap in," the Mandalorian ordered, and you fumbled with the buckles while he prepared for takeoff.

"Where are we going?" you asked.

"Far from here." It was a good enough answer for you. 

Mando was quiet. Not silent by any means considering the amount of noise his armor made, but he didn't say a word to you for the first several hours of your journey. You watched Tatooine fade to nothingness, watched the endless expanse of space pass by. It was surreal to you, the idea of leaving behind that prison of a planet. You were no one again -- not that you were much of a someone yesterday, but now the meager life you had made for yourself was forgotten.

The child stirred softly in his sleep and you reached over to rock his crib slowly. "What's his name?"

Mando didn't say anything for a moment. He flipped a few switches and sat back in his chair. "He doesn't have one."

"Doesn't have one?" you hissed. "You haven't even given him a name?"

You glanced to the child once more and then turned back to Mando. "Actually, 'Mando Lorian', I don't think you should be given naming privileges. The child deserves better than that." You huffed.

Mando's helmet cocked to one side, and he spun his chair to face you. "Oh," he questioned, "what would you call him, then?"

You frowned at the crib. To be honest, you still weren't entirely sure what the child was.

"Boda," you nodded. "I'd call him Boda."

"That's a terrible name," Mando crossed his arms.

"At least he'd have one," you leaned forward.

Mando turned back to the controls, ignoring your satisfied smirk. You continued staring around the cockpit, trying to get a better understanding of your pilot.

"Have you ever been to Naboo?" The question made you jump. 

"No. I've been on trapped Tatooine for years." You stared at your hands, remembering where you came from.

"And before that?"

Mando sure asked a lot of questions. Who would have thought a mysterious bounty hunter could be so nosy?

"I was very young, but I grew up on Ryloth. I was taken to Tatooine before I could form any strong memories."

"That's it?" Mando seemed surprised. You didn't blame him. He lived a life of nothing but adventure, planet to planet, job to job.

"That's it. My entire life on two lonely planets in the Outer Rim." You tried not to let the scorn show in your voice, but Mando must have noticed it anyway.

"You'll like Naboo. It's quite a ways away, but it's peaceful. Serene. You and the child will be safe there."

"What about you?" You couldn't stop yourself from asking.

"I have an obligation to my people." You wanted to question him further, but you weren't even sure what to ask. It was impossible to see through him.

"How long? Until we get to Naboo?" You knew nothing about this planet. Would they accept you? Would you and the child be able to find a home there? What kind of work would you do?

"A few days. We'll have to stop once before then -- on Socorro. You won't like it there."

"How do you know?" you demanded. Mando seemed so sure of himself. You would like Naboo; you wouldn't like Socorro. You would live happily ever after with this child you found on the streets. His arrogance made your blood boil.

"It's nothing but desert and criminals. Sand and lowlifes as far as the eye can see."

"Oh," you wrinkled your nose in disgust. "Just like Tatooine. Let me guess: ruled by a disgusting slug king with a penchant for stealing children away from their homeworlds?"

Mando turned to look at you. "Jabba? You knew him?"

"Who doesn't?" you shrugged. "I'm one of many who were taken by him -- just a matter of sheer luck I managed to escape with my life."

"Taken from Ryloth..." The pieces seemed to fall in place without you having to tell him. "I'm sorry that happened to you. You deserved better."

You looked away. "I like to say it doesn't get to me very much." That was a lie and you both knew it. "Besides, I'm free now. I'll probably have to find a new line of work if I want to feed this little guy."

"What were you doing on Tatooine?" Mando asked. More nosy questions.

"Contract work."

"Oh." You let Mando draw whatever conclusions he needed to.

The conversation was beginning to weigh heavy on your heart, and you excused yourself to the fresher. You hadn't told anyone about your past, not for years. All that time in the desert, surviving one day to the next. You hadn't even had a friend since your time in Jabba's Palace. There was something easier about talking to a mask. A stranger who would never truly know you.

You curled up on the bunk, trying to imagine what your life would be like now. The child depended on you. You would have to stay strong for him.

-

You woke to a hand on your arm. In a flash, you had drawn your knife and swiped at whoever dared try to touch you. A flurry of sparks filled your vision, and you scrambled backward as the gloved hand released you.

Mando stood a few paces back, both hands raised. There was a thin scratch over his faceplate where your knife had glanced off the metal.

"Sorry," you both said at the same time. Neither of you moved. Your knife still drawn, Mando's hands still raised.

"We're still several hours from Socorro." Mando let you know. "The child is awake. I was wondering if you could watch him while I rest."

"Oh," you finally put your knife away, "Sure."

The child reached for you as you approached his crib, and you scooped him into your arms. It was strange, the pull you felt to this child. From the moment you laid eyes on him, something called out to you. You would protect him. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Pbbbt."

"What even are you?" you bounced him gently. He gave no helpful response, so you dug around for anything edible that Mando left about.

You wound up splitting a freeze-dried meal: three parts for you, one part for the child. "Are you going to miss your Baba?" you asked. "I hope I'm a good enough replacement for you.” Things would be hard. You would have to make a new life for yourself and this child, learn how to care for him, learn how to live on Naboo.

The child sat calmly in your lap, playing with the necklace you gifted him.

Things would turn out alright. You were sure of it somehow.

-

Socorro was - just as Mando had warned - a planet you hated from the moment your foot sunk into the loose sands. Clutching the child, you set after him into town. You didn’t have much money - just what you had intended to spend at the market on Tatooine, but you would need supplies for you and the child.

Even on a strange planet, in an unfamiliar town, you felt safe. Mando was terrifying to the locals, and he cut a wide path through the market square. You held the child close, pointing things out to him as you passed by.

"That's a brothel," you cooed to him, pointing out the low building with pipe smoke pouring out of the windows. "And that's a junkyard. Those are enforcers -- you don't want to get on their bad side."

Mando hadn't told you what he needed in this place, but you had a list of your own. You tapped him on the shoulder as you passed a huge water pump in the center of the market. "I'm gonna go get what I need. Meet back here in a bit?"

He didn't say anything, so you shrugged and headed off in the direction that looked most right.

You didn't have much, and you weren't exactly sure what you would need when you got to Naboo, so you focused on the essentials. Portable power, medicines, sharpening your knives. You grabbed as much cheap, bland, non-perishable food as you could and then spent the last of your credits on a sweet for the kid. He picked out a skewered insect drizzled with sweet sap, and you tried not to look too disgusted as he gobbled it down.

That's how Mando found you, sitting by the water pump with a bag of provisions and wiping the last bit of sap from the baby's chin. He slurped and then burped, coughing up a partially chewed bug leg.

You stared at the Mandalorian, absolutely disgusted. "How old is this thing?"

"Fifty years supposedly," he shrugged.

Your heart stopped. If this child was fifty years old and it was still as small as it was, who was to say how long it would be before it was full-grown?

"FIFT-" you caught yourself and dropped your voice to a hiss "fifty years?! I'll be long dead before it's even old enough to care for itself!"

Mando didn't say anything. You shot to your feet, shoving the child into his arms and storming off towards the Razor Crest with your bag. You felt cheated somehow.

He returned hours later. The solitude had been good for you -- even though you were still very pissed. You were glaring at the ceiling above the bunk when he came in, and you glanced at him before turning your gaze back to the faded scratch in the metal you had been watching for the last hour.

"I'm going to set out for Naboo," he said. 

"Okay," you shrugged. Out of the corner of your eye you could see the child watching you, one of his hands weakly gripping Mando's sleeve.

He climbed up to the cockpit, and you sighed in frustration. You should apologize, for something at least. Mando was giving you what you wanted, saving you from a desolate life on Tatooine -- and he wasn't even asking much of you. You turned to your side. You couldn't abandon the child. It needed you. And some indescribable feeling kept drawing you to him, to Mando too.

You couldn't just walk up there and apologize. You had too much pride for that. Instead, you decided to take it upon yourself to clean the Razor Crest. The ship lifted off, and you waited until the roar of the atmosphere quelled to the strange silence of space.

Mando climbed down just as you were organizing a pile of… stuff.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"I didn't touch anything." You raised your hands. "I just wiped everything down and swept as best I could. It's not safe for the child to be around all this dust and scraps."

Mando crossed his arms. "The child won't be here much longer. We'll be on Naboo in just a few days."

"Well then, now it will be clean for the next one."

-

Mando heated up a few bowls of food -- one very small -- and forced you to stay in the cockpit while he ate. You rolled your eyes but climbed the ladder.

He joined you several minutes later, helmet firmly in place. 

"Baba," the child called to him. Mando scooped him up, and he let out a squeal of delight. You couldn't fight your smile.

"Would you come visit him?" you asked. 

Mando turned to look at the child, you could only imagine his expression. "If it's safe, then yes. I would like to see him again."

"You'll always be welcome," you found yourself saying. Even worse, you realized you meant it. "He'll miss you."

"It's what's best for him."

"What's best for you?"

Mando seemed shocked by the question. His helmet swiveled comically as he glanced around. "My people need me."

"I'm sure they do." You leaned back in your seat. "You need them as well."

"I don't need anyone." He lied. You snorted and rolled your eyes. Just because you couldn't see his face didn't mean it was hard to see how much he cared for the child.

"I hope to see you happy one day." It was true. You didn't know Mando well, but you knew he deserved better than this life.

"You think I'm not happy now?" he demanded.

You gestured to your surroundings and made an unintelligible noise. "This doesn't look like the ship of a happy man."

Mando stared out into the darkness. "I hope to see you happy, too."

Unable to handle your own words being turned on you, you excused yourself to the fresher.

-

Mando woke you by dumping a large crate onto the shelf by your bunk. You didn't attack him this time, but you did glare at him as he continued loudly moving things around. "What's all this?" You eyed the crate warily.

"Supplies for you and the child."

"I already picked up a few things on the last planet," you said. Sure, you weren't going to turn down free stuff, but you didn't need his pity.

"I want to make sure you have everything you need." Mando opened a cabinet and your eyes widened at the sheer amount of weapons he had. He must have picked them off his bounties.

"You know how to use this?" he asked, holding up a… something.

"No. I've never even seen one of those before. I can barely shoot a blaster as it is." You were most acquainted with your knives, and even then you weren't much good against opponents who were stronger than you, or faster than you, or bigger than you.

You were basically useless in a fight, and you didn't want to admit that to Mando.

He probably didn't need to be told anyways. He grabbed a small blaster and handed it to you. It was nicer than the one you had. You tucked it away in your things. "Thanks."

"If I ever make it out to Naboo again, I'll teach you how to shoot." His voice was steady. You were caught off guard by the sincerity. You had never even had someone to protect you before, now Mando was offering to teach you how to protect yourself.

"Can you teach me how to fly?" you asked. Stealing a speeder was one thing; piloting a ship seemed impossible to you. Mando made it look so simple, he knew the Razor Crest inside and out.

He let out a heavy sigh beneath his helmet. "I'm sure you could find someone to teach you on Naboo."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I guess I could."

You grinned to yourself. Turning to poke through the contents of the crate, a sense of dread crept up on you.

You were going to miss Mando.

He was going to leave you on this planet to fend for yourself -- nothing you hadn't dealt with before -- but you were going to  _ miss _ him. You would worry about him. Ugh. You could see it already, lonely nights spent gazing longingly at the stars, worrying about this faceless hunk of beskar instead of living a long fulfilling life.

It wasn't fair. You had wanted a new life, no strings attached. Now, not only did you have a kid to take care of (ignoring the fact that he probably would still be in diapers when you keeled over), you were going to  _ miss Mando _ .

"Are you alright?" He must have noticed you were having a bit of a crisis because he stepped nearer to you. Carefully, he placed a gloved hand on your shoulder.

"I know this is a lot for you. I wish there was a way to make it easier. Things will be better on Naboo. I promise." You were used to Mando's kindness at this point. He was terrible at hiding it. What you weren't expecting was the way you relaxed under his touch, the way you turned and pressed your forehead to his chest plate.

A few shuddering breaths and you were pushing back once more, putting space between you. "I'm sorry," you shook your head, "I should be stronger than this." If Mando didn't already think you were pathetic, there was surely no doubt in his mind now.

He moved slowly, carefully. Not for him, but for you. He lifted your chin with the tips of his fingers, forcing you to look at his ever expressionless helmet. You could see the scratch you had made a few days ago when he tried to wake you.

"You're strong enough. Stronger than most."

You wanted to turn away, to hide your feelings as you always had. But Mando wouldn't let you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me about Mando on [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I make really good tweets actually on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando, Reader, and the child make it to Naboo at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly unedited :/
> 
> Apparently if you want a new chapter for one of my fics... you can just _ask_ for it and my brain will give it to you?

Naboo was gorgeous. People, thousands of them. Plants. Waterfalls. Rolling fields and lush grasslands. Cities -- actual cities -- not tiny towns braving the desert winds and rebuilding after the fall of the Hutt regime. 

You watched the paradise from the cockpit as Mando brought the Razor Crest in for landing. The child was in your arms, one tiny hand pressed up against the glass. You imagined he was just as overwhelmed as you.

The ship touched down and you were already reaching for your pack. Mando stopped you before you could even take a step.

“Wait here,” he ordered. “I need to make sure everything is safe. I’ll come to get you once I’ve spoken with my contact.”

Your shoulders slumped. ‘ _Contact_ ’ You rolled your eyes, but ultimately did as Mando asked. The child’s safety mattered more than your burning curiosity. You made sure your blaster was within reach.

Taking a seat on the console -- something you knew Mando hated -- you watched your new home through the transparisteel. It was only a tiny glimpse, but you were already in love. It was clean, peaceful. Trolleys passed by lazily. Passersby milled about on the streets. You tried to imagine yourself among them. You and the child, out in the afternoon. Everyone looked so nice, maybe you could save up for some of those fancy clothes.

“When you get older,” you gave the child your hand and he grasped one of your fingers, “I’ll tell you about General Organa. She saved me, you know? This is where her mother was born -- her and Master Skywalker. If only I had known, chained up in that castle, that I was sharing a cell with the savior of the galaxy.” You sighed. It would probably be many years before the child would even be able to understand your stories. That wouldn't stop you from telling them.

The child gurgled in sympathy, shifting to lay against your arm.

“You can’t fall asleep yet,” you teased, “We’re just about to get to the good stuff.”

The child was uncaring. You rolled your eyes as his breathing slowed. It was amazing, who you had become in just a matter of days. You had always imagined yourself alone for the rest of your days. Now, you had the child, and you would die before you let yourself be parted from him.

-

Mando returned much later than you had anticipated. You wished that you could read him better as he climbed into the cockpit. That damn helmet meant you had no clue what to expect from him.

“Grab your things,” he reached for the crib, now piled high with supplies for you and the child. You followed him down the ramp, taking your first few steps on your new home. The air was fresh and clean. The sky clear and blue. A cart was waiting for you, an older woman nearby, smoking a thin, elaborately carved pipe. She had an air of strength about her, hardened. You imagined she had seen everything since the fall of the republic, maybe even before.

“This is Armawa,” Mando introduced you. “She’ll help you get settled in, and she’s even got a job for you -- if you’ll take it.”

You blinked. “A job? What kind? I don’t-”

“You’ll be fine,” Mando placed a hand on your arm. He hesitated for a moment, before reaching out to the child. “May I?”

You handed him the sleeping bundle without question. This was the the last Mando would see of him. He deserved as much time as he could get with his charge before he had to leave. You helped Armawa load everything onto the cart, taking a seat beside her as it began to make its way through the city. “You aren’t scared of heights, are you?” she asked, grinning.

“I don’t think so? Why?” you asked nervously.

“You’ll see,” was the only reply you got.

You watched the city -- now from the street itself -- and fell more in love with each passing moment. The cart kept a steady pace, and you wondered just how far you had to go. Everything looked so regal, so magnificent. Of course this was the home of Senator Amidala. You didn’t know much about her, but she was still a symbol of hope after all these years.

The old woman watched you. She puffed on her pipe with an intent focus that made your skin crawl. She was strange, but Mando trusted her. You set aside your unease for the sake of the child. This was his future as much as yours.

“How do you know Mando?” you asked. Armawa looked up from where she was refilling her pipe. She glanced at you, then at Mando, then at the child, then once more at you.

“I don’t think that’s my story to tell,” she shook her head. “Maybe one day.”

You sighed and turned your attention back to the beautiful buildings. People in this galaxy were always so damn cryptic.

At last, the cart pulled to a stop. “This is my place,” the old woman hopped from the cart, surprisingly agile despite her apparent age. Sure enough, there was a sign that said “Armawa’s Place” hanging above an archway. You followed after her, trailed by Mando.

Armawa’s Place turned out to be a small shop -- more of a cafe. There were trinkets and crafts for sale in the window, but your eyes were drawn to the large counter with display cases full of food. It looked fresher than anything you had seen in your life.

“This has been Armawa’s Place for 70 years -- and I’ve only been Armawa for 30 of them.” She tidied up as she moved through the shop. “I’m trusting Helmet here when he says you could give me a hand. Just a few hours in the morning and maybe an evening here or there. It looks like you’ve got your hands full already with the child.”

You glanced around wildly. She was offering you a job? Here? This place was too nice, too sweet for someone like you. You turned to Mando, but he simply nodded at you. “Uuuuh, sure?” you hoped you didn’t look half as petrified as you felt. “I could learn. I could do it.”

The old woman grinned and slapped the top of the counter. “Great! Now let me show you your suite.”

“My _suite_?” you asked, incredulous. “I haven’t even started working yet. I don’t have any way to pay you.”

Armawa waved her hand and pushed out the back door of the cafe. You froze, Mando nearly crashing into you from behind. The garden was beautiful, bushes and flowers taller than you, narrow stone paths that wound across the courtyard. Armawa didn’t even blink as she strode through the tiny paradise. You gathered yourself and followed after her once more.

“It didn’t used to be just me living out here, but I’ve been alone the past few years. I don’t hardly use half the house, so I don’t have a problem with you staying in the back rooms as long as you’re neat and you keep up with chores.” She pushed aside a screen door and into a large, sunny room. The walls were nothing but columns and glass. You stepped closer onto to realize that the windows were overlooking a cliff face.

“Sure you’re not scared of heights?” Armawa teased.

“It’s gorgeous! Like a palace!” Granted, the only palace you had ever been in was nothing but caves and slime and scum. 

The old woman’s expression softened. “There’s a room in the back for you, it's got a terrace that looks out over the falls. The washroom is actually down a ways to the left back from where we came. I can show you around more once you get settled.” You nodded, wandering around the room, it was sparsely furnished, but already more than you had ever had before. Armawa spoke up again, “I’ll check back in a little bit. You make yourself feel at home.

Mando helped you unload your things from the cart. The two of you sat in silence and watched the child toddle around as he explored his new surroundings.

“Here.” Mando handed you two thin metal cards. You inspected them carefully. Your name was etched into one. The other simply read ‘Boda.’ “Identifications for you and the child. They’re, uh, counterfeit, but they identify you as residents of the city. Armawa can probably make them official eventually.”

You stared at the names. This was your future. Unable to stop yourself, you threw your arms around Mando’s neck. “Thank you,” you whispered. “I owe you everything.”

“Just care for the child.” He hesitantly returned your embrace, squeezing you tightly to him once before letting go. 

You pulled back, worry clear in your expression. “You’ll come back for him?”

Mando didn’t say anything.

“He needs you. I’m not cut out for this. I can only do so much.” You began to panic. Things were starting to set in and suddenly it was all too real.

Mando gripped your shoulders. “You’re safe now. Armawa can help you care for the child. You can have a family here.”

“A family?”

“You, and the child — and Armawa if the two of you learn to trust each other. You can find a partner, you can build something for yourself.”

You stammered. Mando was right. This wasn’t the first time you had been dumped on an unfamiliar planet. But now... now you had a foothold, a roof over your head and a way to earn your keep.

Still, there was a cavern in your chest when you thought about the journey ahead. Why did things feel so wrong?

There was a familiar tug at your coat and you scooped the child into your arms without hesitation. “What do you say, Boda?” you asked forlornly, “Think we’ll be okay without your Baba.”

The child cooed softly, watching you and Mando with eyes that had seen likely twice your lifetime.

“I’ll try,” Mando rasped. “I’ll do my best to come back, just to see him again.”

“When do you leave?” you asked, already dreading the answer.

“Tonight. I’m meeting with a contact after dark, and I’ll be gone by sunrise.”

It was too soon. You thought you would have more time. You weren’t ready to say goodbye. He couldn’t just leave you like this, living in a strange woman’s home. “Stay a few days here,” you offered, “Get some rest. You can’t push yourself like this.”

Mando shook his head. “I can’t risk putting anyone in danger. If the imperials find out I’m here…”

“The empire is gone,” you pleaded. “How much harm could a few nights do?”

You felt pathetic, useless. Who were you? Begging for this bounty hunter to stay and help you. Had you really become so weak?

Mando said nothing. You watched him leave with tears burning in your eyes.

“Baba?” the child reached out. You couldn’t fight the choked sound that escaped your lips.

“It’s just us, now.” You turned away. This pain was new, different from every other type of hurt you had known. It pulled and thrashed in your chest. “We’re on our own.”

-

Nights on Naboo were quiet, but not silent. The roar of the falls, the distant hum of the city. You weren’t used to such open spaces. The room Armawa had given you was 4 times the size of your apartment on Tatooine. You watched the moonlight stream in from the terrace and longed for your cramped bunk on the Razor Crest.

A noise from the main room made you jump. You reached for your knife, listening carefully. Someone was trying to be quiet as they crossed the room. Your heart dropped when you thought of the child, resting soundly in his crib by the window.

Dropping to a crouch, you crept across the cold stone floor, peering through the curtain. A tall figure was standing over the child’s crib.

“Get away from him,” you demanded, stepping through the curtain with your knife raised.

The moonlight glinted off of the beskar plates as the intruder turned to you, hands raised.

The knife clattered to the floor. You ran to Mando, ignoring the bruises you would surely have from colliding with his armor. “I thought you were gone,” you whispered.

“I will be. I came to say goodbye.”

Your stomach dropped, and your made yourself pull away. “Mando…”

“Din.”

“What?” you blinked at him.

“My name is Din. Din Djarin.”

“Din,” you repeated dumbly. “And you thought ‘Boda’ was a bad name,” you couldn’t keep the emotion out of your voice, despite your teasing.

“Boda is a fine name,” Mand- Din glanced to where the child was sleeping. “He’ll be just fine.” It sounded like a promise to himself more than anything.

“Come back for him.” _Come back for me._

He was silent for a long moment.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! (they're actually my lifeblood)
> 
> I have other fics on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm very funny on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din comes home. There's smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as polished or as edited as I would like it to be but at least it's finished. Boda is my son and I would do anything for him

Life carried on. Better than it ever had before, actually. Armawa was patient and witty, teaching you how to work at the shop and helping you adjust to life in the city. You did manage to save up for those fancy clothes, and you even found soft, handmade ones for the child as well.

You loved Boda. More than you ever thought yourself capable of. He filled you with a sense of joy and belonging you had never known before. Your neighbors loved him too, often dropping by to say hello and bring him gifts. 

It was all so strange and unfamiliar: happiness, safety, comfort.

Yet there was still a lingering ache. Something was missing.

Din was out there, you knew it. You could see it in the way that the child would stare into the stars, as if he could see the Razor Crest a dozen systems away. You would follow his gaze and pretend that Din was on his way home to you.

Armawa teased you for it endlessly. She would elbow you sharply if you looked too wistful during your chores. “Never knew someone could fall in love with a helmet,” she would smile and shake her head.

Din was so much more than his armor, than the title of his clan. He was caring, protective, strong. He had saved the child, and then he had saved you. It would have been easier to leave you behind, but there was good in him.

You were such a fool, falling in love with a man who would never feel the same. Mando was committed to his clan first and foremost. You and the child were just two among many that he had saved.

These were the thoughts that filled your nights and haunted your days. You had only known Mando for a few days, but it would take you so much longer to escape the hollow feeling now that he was gone.

You were cleaning things up at the shop, organizing the flatware and utensils with a type of meticulous focus that was meant to keep your mind off of one armored bounty hunter.

The child was playing nearby -- as he usually did when things were slow, and you listened carefully to his coos and putters.

“Baba,” he called, and you couldn’t hold back your sigh.

“I know,” you commiserated, “I miss him too.”

“Baba,” Boda said again, more insistently this time. You looked up to see the child wrapped in the arms of a stranger.

Of Din.

The glass you were holding shattered on the floor.

You leapt over the counter, throwing your arms around him. “I didn’t even hear you come in. I didn’t know you were coming back.”

The commotion had caught the attention of Armawa who came bustling in, ready to scold as needed. She stilled when she saw Din, hemet pressed to the top of Boda’s head.

“Oh, you three get out of here. I’ll sweep this up.” She waved you away with a knowing smile.

You led Din through the garden, face hot and eyes burning with tears of joy. He came back. He was here.

He pulled you into his arms the moment you were inside. You, and Din, and Boda. It felt right. It felt more like home than anything in your life. Not Ryloth, not Jabba’s palace, not your tiny room on Tatooine or this lovely home on Naboo. It was with Din, with the child.

No words were spoken. The three of you found yourself on the giant cushion in your front room, you nestled into Mando’s side, the child resting on his breastplate. It wasn’t the most comfortable, all of the armor in the way, but you never wanted the moment to end.

Evening fell, and you dragged yourself up to go grab some food from the shop. “You can eat behind the partition,” you smiled as you handed Din his plate. A thick screen separated the front room from the place you slept. You and Boda stayed seated, Din moved to the other side.

You listened carefully. The slide of a chair, the sound of his helmet on the table, a soft sigh. “I’m glad you’re here,” you said softly.

“I’m glad I’m here too. I missed you. Both of you.” It was the first time you had heard Din’s voice without his helmet. Your heart fluttered. “There is something here for me. With the child. With you.”

You couldn’t fight your tears. “What about your clan? Your people?”

Din sighed. “I still owe to them my duty. I cannot abandon them. But I have responsibilities beyond them. They know that I must care for my foundling.”

Boda turned to gaze at the partition, as though he could see through the thick material. “That’s you,” you cooed to him.

“How has he been?” Din asked.

“He’s strange. But I guess being fifty years old and still a baby would do that.”

“He hasn’t, uh, done anything?”

You narrowed your eyes at the partition. “No… Why do you ask?”

“I can explain later. Tomorrow may be best.”

Tomorrow. “How long are you staying?” you asked. He would have to leave again. Soon. Your heart already ached.

“As long as I can. A few days, hopefully.”

You and Boda smiled at each other. He understood. His eyes always held a strange sense of knowing.

You heard the sounds of Mando shuffling. He appeared from around the partition, helmet in place. “Are you rested?” you asked. “If you need to sleep, you can take my bed. I’ll stay with the child out here.”

Mando froze. “I- I can sleep out here.”

You waved him off. “Don’t be ridiculous. I know how terrible the bunks on the ship are. You deserve a few nights in a real bed.”

He didn’t put up any more argument. You returned your plates to the shop, promising Armawa you would be back to finish up the work.

She rolled her eyes. “I can take care of things here for now. I’m not going to keep you from your man.”

“He’s not my-” you started, before giving up with a sigh. “It’s not like that.”

Armawa raised an eyebrow. “Not like that?”

“We couldn’t- Din doesn’t feel that way.”

Armawa scoffed. “Kriff me, you’re clueless.”  
Her words followed you all the way back to your room. Would you and Din be able to be together? Did he return your feelings?

He was sitting with Boda when you returned, showing him something. “You should have seen the bastard,” he was saying, “Half the size of the crest and covered in spines. None of my blasters could do anything. I had to slice him open from the belly. Took days for the blood to wash out.”

“Is that what you call a bedtime story?” you asked, arms crossed.

Din started, helmet swiveling to face you. “He’s seen worse.” He turned to Boda, “Remember the mudhorn? Our first job together.”

You pursed your lips. “I don’t know how I feel about my son becoming a bounty hunter.”

“Of course not,” Din shook his head. “He’s destined for something greater.”

“Oh now there’s destiny involved?” you asked in disbelief, hip cocked. “Can’t the child just take it easy? He’s only fifty and he’s already lived through two revolutions.”

You couldn’t see it, but you knew Din was smiling.

“Alright,” he lifted Boda high into the air. “You’re going to get some sleep now.”

He tucked the child among his blankets and rocked the crib gently. It was a sight you wanted to see every night for the rest of your life.

“Come with me,” Din motioned for you to follow him out to the terrace. You almost reached out to take his hand, but thought the better of it at the last second.

“You’ll never know how much I appreciate you caring for him,” he said as he looked out over the horizon. “I wouldn’t have had the chance to be there for him. He couldn’t have survived with me.”

You weren’t sure what you could say, so you waited for him to continue.

“I know I won’t be around often. It pains me to have to leave at all. I just… would you let me be a father to him? In any way I could?”

Your heart shattered. “Of course,” you placed your hand over his glove. “You’ll always be welcome here.”

Mando nodded, there was something else on his mind.

“If you… meet someone… if you decide to have a family,” he trailed off.

“I won’t.”

“What?” He turned to you.

“I won’t. I can’t. As long as you are the child’s father, there won’t be anyone else for me. I understand that you have your whole… helmet thing. I respect that. Just caring for him is enough.”

“I-” Mando paused. “You… me?” He finally asked.

“Yes, you,” you looked at him in disbelief. “I know it sounds ridiculous, but you can’t tell me you’ve never had anyone fall in love with you before?”

“ _In love?_ ” He sounded astonished.

“Don’t make it weird,” you begged.

Mando reached for you, grabbing you by the shoulders before cupping your face with his hands. He pressed his helmet to your forehead. It was a strange gesture, but you understood his meaning.

“I love you too,” he said.

“Ah,” was all you could manage.

Din was surprised when you shoved him back on the bed, setting upon his lap and tearing at his armor until he guided your hands to the fasten of his pants. “This okay?” you asked.

“Please,” was the choked out reply.

Din could have been anyone under the helmet. It didn’t matter to you. His cock strained against the fabric of his pants as you knelt between his legs. You unfastened the thick material and pulled him free. He let out an unrestrained groan as you wrapped your hand around the shaft, and you put a finger to your smiling lips. “Shh. Boda’s asleep.”

You then immediately wrapped your lips around his cock. A gloved hand found the back of your head, guiding you down his length. You took him as deep as you could, stroking the base of him with one hand as you watched him shudder above you. His hips bucked a little, and you couldn’t hide the playfulness in your eyes. You doubted he had ever experienced anything like this before.

Your teasing had an unintended effect. Every tantalising swipe of your tongue only stoked a fire that quickly burned out of your control. Din pulled you off his cock, grabbing you by the arms and tossing you onto the bed. He was on you immediately, tearing your clothes off and running his gloved hands over your skin.

“I’ve thought about his, you know,” he hissed, squeezing at your hips. “Thought about _you_.”

“Din,” you gasped.

“I didn’t think I could have this, but now you’re all mine.” He teased his cock between your legs, sliding against your clit with every rock of his hips.

“Din, please,” you begged. “Fuck me.”

He did, pressing into you with a low moan, cupping your face in his gloved hand. You had to stifle your cry of pleasure for fear of waking the child.

His hips met yours, and he pressed his helmet to your forehead once more. It felt amazing, being filled by his cock. You needed more. You needed him to move.

Sensing your mounting frustration, Din began to roll his hips. He pressed deeper into you before pulling back to thrust properly. You clung to his shoulder plates, gasping as he began to move faster and faster.

“You feel so good,” he moaned.

A hand squeezed your chest, trailed over your hips for another squeeze before slipping between your legs. Din gathered your wetness on his gloved fingers and pressed the slick leather to your clit. You bit back a moan. You would definitely have to do this again when you didn't have to worry about waking Boda. Din made you feel so good, and you wanted to hear him as well.

You came around his cock, fighting to stay silent as you shook and fell apart. He didn't slow, continuing to fuck you with the same steady pace. You pressed your lips to his helmet, trailing kisses all the way up to the scratch you had left on the beskar back on the razor crest.

Din came buried deep inside you. You wrapped your legs around his hips in an effort to keep him close. He kept rocking his hips against yours, holding onto the sensation. When he finally pulled away, you pointed him in the direction of the linen basket so he could clean himself up. You were surprised when he nudged your thighs apart and settled between them. Even oversensitive and exhausted, Din coaxed one more orgasm out of you before wiping you down.

You let out a satisfied sigh as you stared up at him. “Wow,” you breathed.

Din chuckled. “Yeah.”

He finally stripped down to his underclothes, helmet still firmly in place. You would have to work something out later, but for now he just laid beside you.

The quiet was easy, comforting. Din’s hands trailed over your skin, mapping out the shape of you and committing it to memory. 

Your peace was interrupted by a small, faint voice.

“Baba.”

You raised your eyebrows at Din. “You presence has been requested.”

Din groaned softly as he pushed himself to his feet. “I’m not used to being so popular.”

“Maybe you should hang around here more often, give in to a life of luxury.”

Din turned to you, and once again you knew he was smiling. “I think I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated in these trying times
> 
> Check out my other fics and come chat with me on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> For top quality memes check out my [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


End file.
